Just the Girl I'm Looking For
by ShawolExoticSone-fordays
Summary: Modern fic that contains serenades and a really big surprise! Warning contains Zutara Taang and a little bit of Sukka. Sucky summary tho.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. At all. If I did, Zutara and Taang would've happened.

If anything is misspelled or my grammar is bad, I'm apologizing in advance.

BTW the song _Just the Girl I'm Looking For_ is by The Click Five

Enjoy! :D

* * *

" Hey Katara where are the guys?" Toph said as she walked towards her friend.

" I don't know. I thought that they were with you."

The two girls started walking together towards the auditorium of their arguable little school. There was an assembly today for 7th period. They sat down in their usual chairs.

"now that i think about it, where's Suki too?" asked Katara.

" Well I guess we're missing four of our friends."

" they're going to be late again." Katara told Toph.

Just then the lights turned off and there was a our staticy sound. Then someone walked from behind the curtain.

"ohmaygawd. it's Suki!"

"WTF is she doing on stage?" Toph asked in a shocked whisper. Katara hushed her when Suki started to talk.

" Hey guys! Welcome to today's 7th period! Y'all may be wondering what the hell this is. Well its kind of a special surprise for two of our fellow St. Jun students. " Suki winked at the two. "You have to admit, it's better than a boring documentary that we were supposed to watch. Okay, so without further ado, I give you the Frozen Flames!"

Everyone started cheering. But while Suki was talking the two girls couldn't help but worry about this so-called assembly.

Just as Suki got off the stage, the curtain drew up and 3 shadows were seen. One behind some drums, another holding a guitar and the last one in front of the microphone. Then one of the Gaang's favorite songs, ' Just the Girl I'm Looking For' started to play.

" you don't think….." Katara asked.

" They wouldn't dare." Toph replied

Just then a spotlight shown on the band to reveal their faces. It was Aang, Sokka, and Zuko. Just then all of their fangirls started shrieking waving their hands like lunatics just to get noticed by them.

" Oh yes we would." Aang and Zuko said. already knowing that the girls would be thinking it.

" You two know them so well." Sokka said to the two boys.

Aang and Zuko just shrugged.

"Ready? 1. 2. 3. 4" Sokka yelled

Aang:

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after  
( As Aang sings, he walks down the stairs and through the aisles and stop right next to Toph and Katara's row and stares at Toph)  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for  
( While Aang was singing, Zuko ventured down and stopped next to him)  
Zuko:  
She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her  
( Zuko and Katara looked eyes throughout his entire part)  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

(when sokka starts singing, the two boys go back to the stage)  
Sokka:  
The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

Zuko  
She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Aang and Sokka:  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more

All:  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

Aang:

Just the girl I'm looking for  
Sokka:

I'm looking for

I'm looking for

I'm looking for

Zuko:  
Just the girl I'm looking for

After the song, everyone started clapping and yelling encore. All of the fangirls were yelling and praising the band and even some guys howled. Then Suki came out on stage again.

" Okay so how did you guys like that?" she asked the fairly small sized student body which only had like 300 students

her reply was the mixed noises of whistling, shrieking, howling, and shouts of encore.

" Now some of Frozen Flames' band mates have something to say." Suki said and handed the phone to Zuko

"Hey guys! My name is Zuko Sozinaki , so today is kind of a special day for me. Today is the day that I ask the girl of my dreams a question that I have been dying to ask ever since i fell for her." Awes and claps could be heard from the audience while Zuko walked down the stairs and stopped and kneeled on one knee right in front of Katara. " So without any further wait, Katara Marine will you be my girlfriend?"

Katara froze. She like Zuko VERY MUCH and has always dreamed of him asking her that. She was spacing out again, so Toph, being the good friend she was, elbowed her into Zuko causing him to fall on both knees while catching her.

"So what do you say?" Zuko said in the microphone with his famous smirk

" I say…. yes Zuko Sozinaki. I'll be your girlfriend."

Then he kissed her. Right in front of everyone. All of his fangirls were sad but mostly everyone was clapping and whistling.

Then Aang came up behind Zuko and took his mic.

" Okay so now my turn. He guys, my name is Aang Rion. And just like Zuko, I have a special girl out there who I absolutely adore, but I don't know if she likes me back. So will you guys help me out?" Everyone replied with either an of course, sure, or whatever (said by Toph). Aang had no enemies in school and was genuinely liked by everyone. " So I won't tell you her name, i'll just describe her. Basically she is exactly like the girl in the song. She's awesome, chill, fun, sporty, and pretty tough. But she's also my best friend and I can't imagine my life without her. I've actually liked her for a while now and I want to know how she feel too." Now Aang was staring directly at Toph. He never took his eyes off her while he spoke and she did true same.

" What do you think Ms. BeiFong? Do you think she likes me back or at least have a chance with her?" he asked her. Of course everyone but Toph realized who he was talking about.

" I don't know Aang, maybe you should ask her." Toph stated

" Yeah Aang ask her!" Teo yelled from somewhere in the crowd of highschoolers

" C'mon dude she's right there!" Jet said " Do it! Do it!" the crowd began to chant with Jet

"Fine, I will calm down." Aang said then took out a green rose from what looks like thin air. "Toph BeiFong. Will you be my girlfriend?" Aang asked giving her the rose smiling.

Toph smirked and said " Sure, Twinkles." and kissed him.

And again Fangirls cried but mostly everyone was yelling out congratulations to the happy couples.

" Okay everyone! That is all for now!" Sokka yelled while putting his arm around his girlfriend Suki.

Then the bell rang and school was out.

* * *

Sorry, I know the ending sucks. Hoped you guys liked it tho! :)


End file.
